


Say a Little Prayer For You

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, F/F, Julie and the Phantoms Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Multi, POV Switches, Reggie&Alex&Carrie&Julie&Flynn are in a Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Reggie had been able to read the words on his ribcage since he was seven. He’d sat very still and stared in his mom’s big floor-to-ceiling mirror to do so. “Drummers aren’t even cute.” Which had seemed a bit odd for a soulmate’s first words to be, but he was seven, so he figured he just didn’t get it yet.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 240





	1. Reggie

**Author's Note:**

> For [jaskiers-sweetkiss](https://jaskiers-sweetkiss.tumblr.com/) for the [JaTPDaily Secret Santa 2020](https://jatpdaily.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Erin - I wasn't sure which of your requests you wanted most, so I'm hoping you'll like some Alex&Reggie BFFs in a Enemies-to-Lovers Soulmates AU for Ruke! ❤️💚❤️💚 Happy holidays!
> 
> Title is from Aretha Franklin's [I Say a Little Prayer](https://jaskiers-sweetkiss.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Story was beta'd by [Meg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/pseuds/A_Tomb_With_A_View)! Thank you! ♥

Reggie had been able to read the words on his ribcage since he was seven. He’d sat very still and stared in his mom’s big floor-to-ceiling mirror to do so. “Drummers aren’t even cute.” Which had seemed a bit odd for a soulmate’s first words to be, but he was seven, so he figured he just didn’t get it yet. 

When he was ten, his dad bought him his first guitar. Reggie breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t the drums. He wanted his future soulmate to think he was cute after all. He still couldn’t quite figure out what would make the drums _not cute_ , but he didn’t want to take a chance. He took his lessons seriously, and soon he was quite good on his bass guitar. 

When he was twelve, his mom let him go to music camp. Logically he knew it was because his dad was working in London for the summer, and she wanted the house to herself for four weeks. But in his heart, he couldn’t help but be ridiculously excited. _Maybe this was where he’d meet his soulmate!_

As it turned out, it was not where Reginald Peters would meet his soulmate. It was, however, where he met the single most important person in his life – his very best friend Alex Mercer. 

Alex played the drums. It was the first thing that Reggie noticed when met him. The second thing he noticed was that Alex was **very** cute. It was also the first time that Reggie considered his future soulmate might not be so great. Alex didn’t go to his school, but he did also live in LA. They were practically inseparable after that summer – always in the music studio at Reggie’s house. Which his parents had setup for the dual purpose of always knowing where Reggie was and keeping him out of their way.

Reggie was fourteen the first time he showed his soulmate mark to someone else – Alex. Reggie did have one other friend he could have shown (and who actually went to his high school), but Carrie had never talked about her soulmate and neither had he. He lifted his shirt to show Alex the words.

“I’m like offended on your behalf, dude,” he said as Alex read them. Alex laughed.

“I meannn, I want to say something polite here, but her taste is clearly terrible,” Alex chuckled. He rolled up his left sleeve to show the writing there.

“His,” Reggie corrected. “That handwriting is definitely of a dude that does not appreciate drummers.” Alex grinned at him and put his forearm out in front of Reggie’s face.

“Dude, you dinged my board,” Reggie read aloud. “You think he’s a skateboarder or a surfer?” Reggie asked. Alex shrugged.

“I mean I’m learning both, just in case,” Alex admitted. Reggie bumped shoulders with him.

“Look at you, being all considerate for your future soulmate,” Reggie wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Look at you, having only two friends and they’re both drummers,” Alex deadpanned in response. 

“Listen, maybe my soulmate is blind!” Reggie exclaimed. Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe your soulmate is an idiot,” Alex joked. Reggie sighed.

“There is that possibility,” he said. Alex slung an arm around him.

“Well, what does Carrie think?” he asked suddenly. 

“I mean I never showed her. She never talks about her soulmate, so I didn’t want to bring it up,” Reggie shrugged. Alex pointed to the set of pink drums in the corner of their very expensive teenage daycare (as Reggie’s dad liked to call the studio).

“She’s coming over. I say we ask her,” he replied. As if Alex had summoned her, Carrie entered the studio at that very moment.

“Ask her what?” she demanded, gliding into the room in the way that only Carrie Wilson could.

“About your soulmate mark,” Reggie clarified. Carrie plopped down next to the them on the floor in the middle of the room.

“And so the moment has finally come. Freshman in high school and sitting on the floor of the studio,” she sighed dramatically. Alex rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not sure if this is _that_ big of a moment,” he replied and then they proceeded to show her their marks. 

“Reggie’s soulmate is an idiot. Alex’s is athletic. Feel like that checks out,” she commented drily. Reggie pouted, and Carrie leaned over to hug him.

“You aren’t an idiot, Reg. Just the dude that doesn’t think drummers are total smoke shows,” she placated. Alex laughed. 

“Well? You going to do the big reveal, Car?” Alex asked finally at the girl just sat there. Carefully, she unzipped her signature knee high boots and removed them, so she was just in her socks. She pulled her legs closer and turned her ankles so the boys could see both insides. “You’re cute.” was written on the right and “I like your pink hair.” on the left. Both were in cursive.

“Two soulmates? Wow,” Reggie breathed and touched her ankle. Carrie giggled.

“Two lucky ladies!” she said with a flip of her hair. Alex laughed.

“Least straight band of all time,” Reggie quipped. 

“A band cannot be 2 drummers and a bass player, Reg. We don’t even have a singer. Or songs!” Carrie reminded him – not for the first time. 

“We have a song! _Home is Where My Horse Is_. And we can sing it all together,” Reggie ran over to his bag to get the lyrics he’d written that day. Alex looked it over skeptically. 

“We’re going to be a country band with 2 drummers and a bass player?” he questioned. Carrie took the song and looked it over.

“I’m like 90% certain we need a steel guitar and maybe a keyboard for this, Reg,” she added. Alex nodded in agreement, and Reggie’s face crumpled. “But let’s try it. Maybe we just need a bigger band?” Reggie beamed at her.

“Yeah, maybe we’ll hold auditions and meet Reggie’s drummer hating soulmate,” Alex replied and moved over to his drum set. Carrie rolled her eyes.

“And then we can go to the beach and see if you can ruin any dude’s surfboards,” she snarked back at the other drummer. Reggie grinned at his friends.

“Or the skatepark. Finish off by dying Carrie’s hair pink and presto – soulmates for the entire band,” Reggie cheered as he picked up his bass guitar. 

“I remind you that we are not actually a band yet,” Alex grumbled. 

“But maybe when we are, we can all dye our hair pink!” Reggie suggested enthusiastically. Alex looked up at the heavens for strength. 

“No, Reg, we’re limiting the pink hair in this band exclusively to Carrie,” he said in exasperation. 

“Aha! So you admit we’re a band!” Reggie grinned in triumph.

“Bout to be a band with just 2 drummers,” he muttered. Reggie frowned, and Alex shook his head. “Alright, Reg. You win. Now let’s try this song,” he smiled at his friend. The rest of the afternoon and evening were spent perfecting what they had and writing in what they needed.

* * *

Eight years later, Reggie still had not met his soulmate. In that time, he really had come to resent the man who didn’t find drummers cute – especially since his two best friends had continued to become ridiculously attractive as they’d gotten older. 

While he didn’t have a soulmate, Reggie really did have a band. It was less country than originally intended – mostly because neither of Carrie’s soulmates played the steel guitar. They’d merged their previous band (Triple Threat, although Carrie and Alex had been adamant that was _not_ their name) with Julie and Flynn’s Double Trouble when they were 17. And now they were pretty successful – not like The Rolling Stones successful, but they’d been on two tours and put out three albums that had made their label very happy. So High Five was a pretty successful band that owned a house together in Malibu. 

It just so happened that Reggie had not met his drummer hating soulmate, and he was a little lonely due to said fact. Which is what brought him to Bobby’s Musical Emporium on a Thursday morning. The shop was a very strange mix of CDs, vinyls, and musical instruments all for sale on the first floor with recording rooms for rent and music lessons provided in the teaching lounges on the second floor. Reggie liked it though. Often, he would pop in just to hear the random music being made - on the sales floor or in the lounge area or seeping out of a studio with the door open. 

Sometimes, like today, he’d bring his bass in to jam with Bobby – which was a thing he was allowed to do since Bobby owned the place. Despite being Carrie's cousin, Reggie hadn't spent a lot of time with Bobby until his best friend – Willie – had literally crashed into Alex 4 years ago. Since then though, Reggie had even pitched the idea of Bobby joining their band, but he maintained that he preferred to just jam and run his shop. According to Bobby – who had no words written on him – music was his soulmate and that’s what he was doing with his Emporium. Reggie had to admit that the other man was pretty happy and obviously successful. High Five had even recorded their second album at his place.

Which was the line of thought that brought Reggie to the High Five display in the store. Their latest album poster was plastered on the wall above the CDs display. He noticed that the Fender guitar pick selection was right next the display and grinned. _Bobby was the best._ He was just deciding if he wanted red picks or red/black marble picks this time when he noticed a guy checking out their album display next to him.

He was cute – okay, he was smoking hot – with his messy hair and his arms and his smile. But he was also sweaty and dressed like he’s just come from the gym or something – with a cutoff and a sweatband in his hair. Reggie was maybe ogling the guy when he realized the guy had noticed. He was staring right at him and grinning the world’s cockiest grin _ever_. He nodded up to the album poster and then at Reggie. He was bouncing on the toes of his feet and, in that moment, Reggie actually expected him to say something _flirty_.

“Drummers aren’t even cute,” he quipped and then grinned again. Reggie’s mouth dropped open. _His soulmate_. His smoking hot, gym bro, drummer hating soulmate’s insulting comment wasn’t about a random drummer but _Reggie’s best friends_. Which is maybe why he did not think about the phrasing of what he said next or the fact that it would be tattooed on the guy’s body.

“Are you fucking insane?” Reggie glared and then turned and stormed out of the store.

“My name is Luke,” he heard from behind him, but Reggie continued on in his rage. He didn’t even have to drive – which he definitely wouldn’t have been able to in his state – since Bobby’s store was only like 5 minutes up the hill from their beach house.


	2. Alex

Reggie was in a mood when he stormed into the house. He didn’t necessarily slam his bass down, but he wasn’t as gentle with it as Alex was used to. He then proceeded to throw himself on top on Alex on the couch. Willie – who was painting a mural on the far living room wall – raised his eyebrows at him. Alex shook his head in confusion. He had no idea what was going on.

“His name is Luke,” Reggie spat scornfully. Alex rubbed circles on his oldest friend’s back.

“Whose name is Luke?” Alex asked. Carrie came into the living room then and sat in the chair closest to Willie. They shared a look and then stared at Reggie.

“My soulmate! He wears literal cutoff shirts and sweatbands, Alex! And he insulted you and Carrie,” Reggie continued on. Carrie wrinkled her nose. 

“So Alex’s athletic soulmate turned out to be not a surfer dude but a talented artist on a skateboard. And your drummer hating soulmate is actual a gym bro??” she summed up. Reggie groaned and buried his head in Alex’s chest. 

“How is this possible? I thought he’d be like a guitarist or a keyboardist who thought his instrument was superior. He’s a gym bro who was literally sweating in Bobby’s Emporium. He should be banned from Bobby’s Emporium!” Reggie lamented, voice muffled by Alex’s pink hoodie.

“Wait, you said his name was Luke? At Bobby’s Emporium?” Willie clarified. Reggie poked his head out of Alex’s embrace to look suspiciously at Willie.

“Yes. Why?” he asked slowly. Carrie turned to look at Willie as well. 

“Do you know this monster?” she asked icily. Alex gave his boyfriend a look that hopefully said “please do not make my very best friends sad or angry”. Willie cleared his throat. 

“I mean it sounds like that guitarist that’s friends with Bobby,” he shrugged and turned back to his painting.

“Insulting gym bro is a guitarist. Should I be more angry or less?” Reggie wailed. Carrie moved over to the couch and wrapped Reggie into her embrace in addition to Alex. 

“Sometimes you just gotta have your Anakin Skywalker moment,” she said wisely. Alex nodded with her. He hadn’t actually finished the Star Wars series to really understand what Carrie was referencing, but he was glad that she could give Reggie advice in his language.

Over the top of Reggie’s head, Alex saw Willie give him a little wave and then head out. Alex figured he was going home – maybe to regroup with Bobby about his friend Luke. If anyone could sort Reggie’s soulmate out into a maybe okay guy, it was Bobby.


	3. Willie

Willie threw himself onto their couch without spilling his beer. Bobby gave him the side-eye, but Willie just grinned.

“So,” Bobby started, “Luke’s soulmate is Reggie.” He joined Willie on the couch and took a swig of his beer.

“Can confirm. I saw the meltdown myself,” Willie replied. Bobby shook his head.

“You know, Luke thinks that Reggie doesn’t like him. I had to tell him his name after he described him to me,” Bobby said. Willie laughed and leaned forward to stare at his best friend.

“No, dude, you don’t even know. He literally hates him,” Willie shook his head again. 

“Oh my god. But why? Luke and Reggie would be like perfect together. I can’t believe we’d never introduced them before,” Bobby sputtered.

“Luke’s pick-up line was something about drummers not being hot,” Willie sighed and shook his head. Bobby took another swig of his beer. 

“Fuck. That man is as smooth as cactus sometimes,” Bobby chucked. Willie laughed with his friend and shoved his feet into Bobby’s lap.

“So, do we try and fix it?” he asked as Bobby massaged his heels. Sometimes skating was hell on the feet.

“What does Alex say?” Bobby questioned. Willie raised his eyebrows.

“The emotional maturity in that house resides solely with Julie, and she’s back in Los Feliz currently,” Willie replied.

“And thus Carrie and Alex have decided to let him bask in his anger?” Bobby guessed.

“I believe Carrie’s exact words were ‘let yourself have your Anakin Skywalker moment’, and Alex nodded like that was sage advice,” he told him. Bobby banged his head onto the back of the couch. 

“Sometimes I don’t know how they functioned before Julie and Flynn,” Bobby sighed. 

“Dude, she’s your cousin,” Willie reminded him. 

“And you’re welcome for recommending you check out their show and round-about introducing you to the love of your life. But I can’t help that my cousin thinks Darth Vader is an acceptable role model,” Bobby quipped. 

“You know this is going to blow up so huge by the time that Julie gets back, right?” Willie asked. Bobby grinned at his friend. 

“I mean, I have beer and popcorn. You can either watch with me or run into the fire, my friend,” Bobby replied. Willie shook his head.

“See? She’s totally your cousin. Watch-the-World-Burn Wilsons. But is this popcorn literal or figurative?” he clarified. Bobby grinned again.

“Oh literal, my dude. Because we’re throwing a party,” Bobby declared and then cackled. Willie clinked their beers together.


	4. Flynn

Flynn came home to chaos. Reggie and Carrie were drunk with Alex close behind. 

“What is going on here?” she demanded. Carrie lifted a bottle of Prosecco in the air. 

“We’re celebrating!” she slurred. Reggie grabbed the bottle from Carrie and took a swig. 

“And what are we celebrating?” Flynn questioned again.

“That I’m going to be alone forever because my soulmate is a gym bro who thinks that Carrie and Alex are unattractive,” Reggie mourned and passed the bottle to Alex. Flynn’s phone buzzed, and she looked down at a e-vite to Bobby’s house for a party tomorrow. She watched her roommates and bandmates get the same message on their phones. 

“Oh my god,” Alex whined. Reggie threw his phone at the chair across from the couch.

“Willie has betrayed me!” Reggie sobbed. Alex patted his arm and thrust the bottle of bubbly at his friend. 

“Oh no. We’re going to this party, and we’re going to take this Luke Monster down like the Death Star!” Carrie declared, pumping her arms in the arm. Flynn’s eyes widened in fear. She quickly left the room and did the one thing any sane person would do in this situation. She called Julie.

“Jules,” she hissed frantically. 

“Flynn, babe, what is wrong?” she asked with concern. 

“Red alert! Reggie met his soulmate, and Carrie is leading some Star Wars themed revolt against him at a party at Willie and Bobby’s tomorrow! You’ve got to come home before that,” Flynn rushed to explain.

“Okay. Breath. I’ll be home at lunch to help. Do we know who is Reggie’s soulmate? Is he as bad as all that? What’s Alex doing?” Julie questioned slowly. Flynn took a deep breath as she listened to her girlfriend’s voice. 

“Luke. And I’m not actually sure of anything about him. Also, Alex is drunk. He’s fallen into the Triple Threat trap,” Flynn sighed. Julie groaned. 

“Oh god. Remember when we met them. Disasters. Wait, did you say Luke? As in Luke Patterson? As in the artist that Bobby introduced me to that we’re recording those songs with next week?” Julie squawked. Flynn banged her head on the kitchen counter. 

“I’m glad you’re coming home. I cannot hold sole responsibility for Reggie’s happiness in my hands,” she sighed. Julie laughed.

“At least there’s a party! I’ll bring lunch home for our three soon-to-hungover bandmates. Now go drag our girlfriend to bed with a bottle of water and Advil. Love you!” Julie told her. 

“Love you too! Drive safe,” Flynn replied and hung up. Flynn returned to the living room with three bottles of water and dragged Carrie away to be tucked into their bed.


	5. Carrie

Carrie woke up with a buzzing in her head and desire for something deep fried. She groaned, and she heard giggles in response.

“Feeling okay there, Princess?” Flynn teased her. Carrie kept her face buried in the pillow.

“Food,” she begged. Flynn giggled again in response.

“You’re lucky that a very pretty lady arrived about 10 minutes ago with fries and chicken nuggets,” she replied. Carrie lifted her head. 

“And Diet Coke?” she asked hopefully. Flynn grinned at her and then pulled her up.

“You are very loved,” she laughed at the other girl. Carrie trudged after a skipping Flynn to the kitchen. Reggie and Alex were already there stuffing their faces. Carrie joined them and grabbed a couple fries. _Heaven._

“Julie Molina, you are an angel,” she moaned and grabbed more fries. Reggie and Alex mumbled their agreement through mouths full of food. Flynn sat next to Julie on the other side of the table where they ate their sushi. Carrie raised her eyebrows at them.

“You are welcome. And also, I drove home early so we deserved sushi,” she smiled and popped a piece of the tuna roll into her mouth. “So I hear we have a party to go to?” she questioned. Reggie groaned and thumped his head on the table. 

“We’re really going to that?” he asked. Alex gave him _the look_.

“Reginald. It is a party at my boyfriend’s place. Of course we’re going,” he said firmly. Carrie nodded in approval. 

“Okay. I know I’m being petty,” Reggie caved instantly. Julie and Flynn shared a smile that Carrie couldn’t quite decipher. Her girlfriends were up to something.

“Does it have a theme?” Julie asked innocently. Carrie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“I missed something on that invite, didn’t I?” she said suspiciously. Flynn giggled. 

“It is possible that Bobby and Willie were drinking when they sent out the invite. Or it’s possible that they really intended to have a Toga Party with a guest list of ten,” Flynn laughed. 

“A GUEST LIST OF TEN?!” Reggie yelled. 

“A TOGA PARTY IN A FEW HOURS?!” Carrie screeched. Julie and Flynn laughed.

“So it’s really an intimate gathering. Who’s on this guest list?” Alex asked trying to keep the room calm. Julie pulled out her phone to read the invitees.

“Well there’s us five, Willie and Bobby, Nick, Kayla, and Luke,” she listed off for everyone. Reggie groaned again. 

“Reggie, I love you dearly as the brother I never had, but I’m going to derail you here. We have to be ready for a _Toga Party_ in a few hours! We have to get material and then sew it and then do our hair and accessories,” Carrie rambled on, eyes lighting up.

“We can’t just wear our bedsheets?” Reggie asked. Carrie looked at him in horror. 

“Reginald. We have been friend since we were 13. How could you ask that?” she shuddered. Alex laughed at them, and Reggie shrugged sheepishly. Flynn and Julie shared another secret look.

“Fess up you two,” she demanded. Julie grinned and picked up a bag off the floor. 

“Tada! I already got fabric and ribbons!” Julie exclaimed. Carrie nabbed a chicken nugget and then jumped up and kissed Julie on the cheek.

“You are the perfect woman,” she declared and grabbed Flynn’s hand. “We have togas to make now!” Flynn laughed and followed her into the living room. Carrie’s excitement was contagious. 

“I’ll get the scissors, pins, and sewing machine,” Flynn laughed as Carrie dumped the fabrics on the couch. She dug through till she found the sparkly pink one. She held it up in triumph.

“I see you found yours,” Flynn giggled. Carrie grinned up at her from the couch. 

“I would relinquish my pink for you,” Carrie said earnestly. Flynn leaned over and kissed her while grabbing the rainbow sequin fabric.

“And I love you for that. But I’m going to be much more sparkly and colorful,” she told her. Flynn began draping the fabric around herself, and Carrie moved to put the pins in where instructed. 

Soon both girls had their togas complete (sashes included). Julie had also come in and completed her metallic purple toga. Together, the girls had unanimously decided on the red and black plaid for Reggie but were divided on Alex’s. 

“Alexander! Come in here!” Carrie yelled. He appeared with Reggie close behind. 

“What’s up? Oh wow. You guys made some very fancy togas in that short amount of time,” Alex admired. Reggie whistled at the girls. Julie pulled him forward and stared wrapping fabric around him. 

“You have to pick a fabric,” Flynn said, holding up a few options. Alex’s eyes lit up, and he made grabby hands at the shimmering turquoises and golds of the peacock feather pattern.

“Did not see that coming actually,” Carrie remarked. Alex grinned at her. 

“Why? Did you want to go with our usual matching drummer pink thing?” he teased. She rolled her eyes and then kissed his cheek.

“Thanks Alex,” she smiled.

“I’m going to fabulous as hell in those feathers,” he proclaimed and did a flip of his hair. Carrie grinned and draped the fabric around him. 

“Oh we’re totally adding extra feathers. You are gonna be the most fly person at this party,” she agreed. “Now chop chop. Uber’s set to arrive in an hour!”


	6. Luke

Luke was nervous. Yesterday, he utterly fucked up his first meeting with his soulmate just because he was flustered by the guy’s cute smile and sparkling eyes. And Bobby’s idea of a second chance was a _Toga Party_. He didn’t even know how to make a toga.

So he was on Bobby’s front porch two hours before said party with a swath of some sort of fancy blue fabric that the elderly lady in the fabric department said “made his eyes pop” and a twelve pack of Blue Moon. He rang the doorbell, and Bobby answered. 

“Bro, you’re like hella early,” he laughed and ushered him inside. He took the beer and placed it in the fridge. “What’s that?” he pointed to the fabric. Luke held it up.

“It’s for my toga. Which is why I’m here early. I don’t know how to make a toga,” Luke explained. Bobby scrunched up his face in confusion.

“Uh, why do you need a toga?” Bobby asked. Luke’s mouth fell open.

“Dude, you invited me to a toga party! You invited other people to a toga party!” Luke yelped. 

“Willie! Get in here!” Bobby hollered back through the apartment. The artist emerged with paint on his face and no shirt.

“What’s up dude?” he asked and first bumped Luke. 

“We’re having a toga party?” Bobby questioned.

“Oh, we’re seriously doing that?” he chuckled. 

“Bro, you send a detailed invite with little togas all over it,” Luke deadpanned. Willie grinned at him.

“Yeah man. Those little colored togas were so much fun to draw,” he said. Bobby sighed.

“Willie, do we actually have fabric to make said togas?” Bobby questioned. “Otherwise, we’re all using what Luke’s got and we’re gonna be wearing little skirts.” Luke stared down at his fabric in remorse. Willie laughed.

“No way. I definitely have some shit that’ll work,” Willie decided and then led the way back to his art room. It was covered in paint splatters. In one corner was an easel and charcoals and colored pencils. Another corner had the paints – big and small, clay and watercolor, large cans and small tubes. The third corner had a sewing machine with fabrics, buttons, bows, glitter, and ribbons. It was chaotic, but Luke liked the vibe. To him it seemed like everything was just _right_ – right for the room and right for Willie himself.

“This is dope,” Luke said in awe. Bobby elbowed him.

“This room is the sole reason you can’t move in, dude,” Bobby laughed. Luke made a face at Willie.

“False. There’s also my darkroom,” Willie quipped cheekily. “But really, what am I going to say. _Yes Alex, I’d love to move in with you and your bandmates in your lovely beach house that Julie and Carrie keep in a pristine condition. Oh and can I have two spare rooms to destroy with my chaos?_ ” Bobby rolled his eyes.

“No. You’re supposed to say yes, move in with him, and then use the space that your super amazing best friend already bought to expand the Emporium for all your art things,” Bobby replied. Willie turned to stare at him in amazement.

“You did what?” Willie asked. Bobby shrugged like it was no big deal, but Luke could tell that it meant the world to Willie.

“I just thought it was time to expand. You know, Bobby and Willie’s Musical Art Emporium? Because you’ve been with Alex for years and Luke is homeless,” Bobby shrugged again, attempting to downplay things. Willie threw his arms around his friend in a giant hug.

“Hey! I am not homeless!” Luke objected. Willie pulled back to stare at him.

“Don’t you live on Nick’s couch?” he laughed. Luke pouted. 

“Temporarily! Just until my album comes out next month!” Luke squawked indignantly. Willie nodded solemnly.

“Yup. It’s definitely the right time. For our homeless friend,” he told Bobby. Bobby snorted as Luke pouted again.

“GUYS! Stop saying I’m homeless!” he demanded. Bobby threw an arm around Willie’s shoulders as they continued to ignore him.

“Thank God. Better start this weekend. It’s supposed to rain. I’d hate for Luke to catch a cold or something out there,” Bobby continued on. The pair turned their somber stares on Luke. He threw his toga fabric at them both.

“I literally hate you both,” he grumbled. Bobby made a face of mock outrage.

“Luke! How could you? I give you a home, a recording studio, my love and _this_ is the thanks I get? I’m even hosting a party to salvage your love life!” he cried. Willie burst out laughing. 

“Fine. I will admit that you are a good friend, and I love you. But I don’t see how a toga party is going to fix my love life?” he sighed. He looked at Willie questioningly.

“Don’t look at me. My advice for meeting the man of your dreams is to give him a concussion. Which Bobby is going to tell you is very bad advice,” Willie grinned.

“I mean, unless you are also looking to fall in love with Alex?” Bobby wiggled his eyebrows, and Willie smacked the back of his head. Luke bent over to pick up the toga fabric. 

“Think I already insulted all drummers universally, and Alex in particular,” he chuckled and handed the fabric to Bobby. 

“Time to make some magic happen,” Bobby declared and clapped his hands. 

The next couple hours flew by as Bobby made togas, and Willie decorated for the party. Before Luke knew it, the doorbell rang, and the party was officially underway. 

Nick and Kayla arrived first, much to Luke’s relief. He felt less pressure having just his friends there first – before Reggie and High Five arrived. Plus, he was able to deliver the good news that he was finally going to be off Nick’s couch! Not that Nick seemed to care in particular, but Kayla was more than relieved to have their loft to themselves again.

He’d only just finished his second beer when the front door opened again – no doorbell this time – and the entirely of High Five filled the apartment. He noticed Julie first, in her purple toga with glitter in her curls, and smiled at her. She waved back. Julie was an excellent writing partner. He had been pretty excited to record _Finally Free_ and _Great_ with her band next week – up until yesterday. His eyes drifted past her to Reggie. He looked **hot** , maybe even better than he’d looked at the Emporium. Luke swallowed. _How was he supposed make a better impression tonight than yesterday when he was already flustered?_

Luke made eye contact with Reggie across the room. He didn’t look very happy to see Luke. Which was less than ideal. He grabbed a new beer and went out on the back patio. He just needed a minute to gather his thoughts, and then he’d say something witty and charming. _Maybe._

The ocean air hit Luke instantly, and he felt himself relax. The stars and sound of the waves soothed him in a way that the Bob Segar playing inside just wasn’t. He bounced a few times on his toes and then rested his arms on the railing. 

“Already looking for an escape?” a voice asked from behind him. Luke whirled around.

“Shit,” he said. Reggie raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms across his chest. “Hey man, I have _Are you fucking insane?_ tattooed on my ribs so there will be no judgement from you,” he huffed out. Reggie actually gave him half a smile at that. 

“I mean I actually do feel kind of bad about that specifically,” he admitted. Luke grinned triumphantly. “But then again you’re kind of a dick so…” he trailed off as Luke’s smile dropped. He took a step forward towards Reggie.

“Listen, I know what I said and how it sounded. But that’s not what I meant at all!” he exclaimed.

“And what could you have meant to make that any better?” Reggie questioned. Luke ran a hand through his hair, and he caught Reggie eying his arms and chest that were on display. _Maybe Bobby had the right idea about toga parties._

“I was trying to say something pithy and flirty about bassists being cuter than drummers, but then I looked at you **in person** being all cute, and it just came out all fucked up. And then you just stormed out,” he sighed dejectedly. Reggie burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god. You are not even remotely cool, dude,” he snickered and then moved forward to stand next to Luke. 

“Did someone say I was?” he asked, face scrunched up in confusion. Reggie laughed again and then waved his arms at Luke in general. 

“You were wearing a cutoff and sweatband and you were all muscly and sweaty and hating on drummers!” Reggie explained energetically. 

“All that said I was cool?!” he sputtered.

“It said you had swagger and you thought you were cool. And maybe I was a little biased to hate you because I’ve had _Drummers aren’t even cute._ on my body since I was born. Which to be clear, you don’t actually think, right?” Reggie peered at him in earnest. Luke quickly shook his head.

“No way! Drummers are hot! Your drummers are so hot! Go Alex and Carrie! Wahoo!” Luke exclaimed frantically. Reggie’s eyes widened comically large. “Oh god. But not as hot as you. Just like regular attractive. All your band members are super regular attractive! Oh man, I’m definitely not saying this right,” Luke cringed and hung his head. Reggie grabbed his hands, and he looked up at his bright eyes and wide smile.

“I mean, I kinda think you are. So hi, I’m Reggie. I play bass in a band. I like pizza and puppies and country music. And I think boys with messy hair who ramble on about my attractive bandmates are actually really cute,” he said with a smile. Luke let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding.

“I’m Luke. I’m a musician. I like cutoff shirts because rifting on the guitar makes me really sweaty, and I definitely drink too much coffee. And cute boys make it hard for me to form coherent sentences apparently,” he grinned back. “So? Do you think we had the _worst_ soulmate meeting or what?” Reggie giggled and laced their fingers together.

“Dude, Willie gave Alex a concussion like 3 hours before we played the Orpheum. We were never gonna top that,” he said. Luke shook his head as he looked out at the ocean.

“Can’t believe Bobby was actually right about a toga party fixing my love life,” he laughed and shook his head. Reggie shrugged but his smile remained.

“Bobby is a god among mere mortals,” Reggie said. 

“We stan!” he replied and they both laughed again. They chatted for some time then – about music, the past, and random things in their lives.

Talking with Reggie was easy; they just seemed to click. It was the way that Luke always hoped he’d feel about his soulmate, even if he or she thought he was insane. 

After a while, their conversation lulled into silence. Not an awkward one though, just a comfortable silence as they admired the way the stars glowed above the dark water.

“Hey Luke?” Reggie whispered. He turned to face him. Reggie was closer than he expected. Luke could almost feel his breath on his face.

“Yeah?” he responded.

“I’m glad you’re my soulmate,” he said. Luke smiled softly. 

“Me too,” he told him and then leaned in. Their mouths met in a soft kiss – gentle and sweet, just like the boy he was kissing. It was short and tasted like beer and salt water, but Luke would later tell Reggie it was the best first kiss ever simply because it was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
